


you're so fuckin' edgy

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Depression, Fontcest, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, attempted suicide, just wait and see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its underfell <br/>shit happends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so fuckin' edgy

He didnt care anymore.Why should he? In this world its kill or be killed, and his jackass brother was the only one protecting him. "protecting" him. He knew papyrus didn't like him, no one did. Not even gaster. He was the worlds biggest mistake. What good is a monster that cant defend themselves? A monster with only 1 hp...  
Sans couldnt take it anymore, he shoves his hands into his mustard smelling pockets and sighed.One last drink. He opened the door to grillbys, it was empty except for the firey bartender. Grillby used to be fond of sans, but eventually couldnt stand to look at the gloomy face. Grillby didnt speak as he got the small skeleton the usual , a bottle of mustard with a shot of whiskey. Sans grabbed the drink and pulled a bag of gold out of his pocket. Grillby looked almost horrified " what the FUCK is this?!" he said grabbing the bag and giving sans a look. Sans gulped down the drink. " does it fuckin' matter? just take it ya fuck face...." Grillby leaned on the counter knowing something was up, sans never paid his tab. And being the only monster sans talked to about anything in his life he wanted to know what the matter was. " i can't do it grillby...i cant live this life, in this world everyone hates each 'utha but at least familyz stick tagetha , ya know? gaster fuckin' regretted me ever exsistin' and paps definatly fuckin' hates me. i aint got nothin'." grillby put his hand on sans shoulder , who looked beyond depressed. "i guess i cant stop you sans..." Sans looked up on the verge of tears "thanks for listening grillby.." and with that he teleported away. 

Papyrus had just finished his shift. Walking through the empty road of snowdin he heard his heavy boots crunch in the snow.He didnt expect to see any monsters out, no one ever was. He was on his way to pick up his useless brother, but suprise surprise. When he arrived to sans sentry station it was empty, that fucker was never at work. No he was drinkin at that dump of a place grillbys. He furiously walked to the bar and swung open the door. "fucker wheres my brother?!" papyrus yelled at the relaxed bartender. Grillby looked up and sighed " i dont know where he is but i do know you wont see him again" papyrus grabbed him by the collar "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"   
Grillby pushed up his glasses. "what do you think that means?" Papyrus dropped him with the realization of what that means. He was going to kill himself. He ran out the doors, hell no was he letting that happen.


End file.
